Boy Meets Boy
by Grimmjow615
Summary: GrimmIchi This is just a typical story of boy meets girl except it's boy meets boy.
1. Prolouge

A/N This is my first fanfiction. It's a collab. I did with my sister. I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry I forgot my A/N.

* * *

Prolouge

Grimmjow yawned as his friend Nnoitra yammered on about some new guys moving into their apartment building. It was truly impossible for him to care less about some freshmen that would probably keep him up at night with their whining about how they miss home and all their troubles. Well he did care a little but that doesn't mean anything.

"So I'm jus' standin' there," Nnoitra was saying, "and this little blond fag comes up to me and starts askin' bout ma car. I say 'You gonna steal it somethin'?' and his orange haired friend comes up and gets all in my face like, 'Leave him alone'..."

Grimmjow tuned him out again and looked out of the window from where he was sitting on the couch. He could see a moving van and what appeared to be a family arguing. The family went inside of the building and soon Grimmjow could hear feet stomping up the stairs. All of a sudden the door to their apartment was thrown open. It was unlocked because Nnoitra came in late from his job and went straight to sleep instead of locking it when he came in.

"Shut up dad or I swear…" The orange haired teen trailed off, as did Nnoitra. The three stared at each other for a second then Nnoitra shouted "It's that strawberry punk!" The punk in question scowled, or rather his present scowl got deeper. Completely ignoring Nnoitra he addressed Grimmjow. "Hey , sorry about that. Where's 22b?" "Next door" Grimmjow grunted as he looked over the teen.

" Thanks. I'm Ichigo and it looks like my roommate Shinji and I are going to be your neighbors."

"Grimmjow and Nnoitra."

Ichigo nodded and turned to leave but hesitated a bit.

" Well, whatcha waitin' for kid, cookies? Bye." Grimmjow drawled.

The kid left quickly after throwing them a dirty look. He slammed the door. Grimmjow pursed his lips and looked over to a still pissed Nnoitra. He gave a feral grin.

"Looks like things just got interestin'."

* * *

A/N So should I continue it or not because I already have an outline for the next chapter... So please review it would make me super happy. Also I'm up for any type of constructive criticism.

(EDIT: Just changed a few things.)


	2. Chapter 1 A Beautiful Friendship

Chapter 1

Ichigo and his father were arguing. Again. It was the very last day of summer and Ichigo was set to start his freshman year of college tomorrow. He couldn't wait. It would mean freedom from his psychotic, smothering father. He was moving into his new apartment today with his longtime best friend Shinji. But he couldn't figure out where 22b was. Shinji pointed to a random door and rushed off to comfort Ichigo's father, Isshin, who was sobbing in a corner. Ichigo opened the door without looking still yelling at his father.

"Shut up Dad or I swear…"

He trailed off blinking uncomprehendingly. The apartment was full of unfamiliar furniture and people. There was a tall skinny guy he had met earlier today who had threatened Shinji. He was still talking trash so Ichigo ignored him. He addressed the other guy in the apartment, a tough looking blue-haired man, apologizing for the mix up and asking for 22b.

"Next door." the man told him. Ichigo could swear that he was checking him out.

Ichigo exchanged some more pleasantries and turned to go. He hesitated though and looked over at the blue haired guy, Grimmjow, he remembered. He was kind of hot. Maybe they could hang out sometime. But before he could speak Grimmjow just about growled at him.

"Well, whatcha waitin' for kid, cookies? Bye."

The skinny guy, Nnoitra, laughed. Ichigo scowled at them and left to settle in.

His father continued to be annoying.

"My Darling Ichigo is growing up and finally making friends!"

"Shut up you goat faced old man."

Ichigo reached his door and slammed it in his father's face with a satisfying BANG! He did have to open it again for Shinji though. He and his father looked at each other and, in a rare sober moment together, they said their goodbyes.

"I'll miss you, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed. "I guess I'll miss you too. I'll call you, Karin and Yuzu every week. Bye."

Ichigo watched him leave then turned and went into the apartment. Shinji was waiting for him, bouncing excitedly on the new furniture.

"Ichigo, Ichigo! Our new neighbor is a hunk~"

Ichigo threw himself onto the couch next to Shinji. He could go on for hours about a hot guy so Ichigo got ready.

"He's so tall and cool. So sexy~."

"Yeah," Ichigo said without thinking. "I like his hair."

"Really? What's so cool about his hair?" Shinji said curiously.

Ichigo looked sideways at him. "Dude, it's blue."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"Wait," Shinji said suddenly, "Who're you talking about?"

"Grimmjow. Who're you talking about?"

"I don't know his name. And who is this blue haired guy named Grimmjow?"

"Our neighbors are Grimmjow and Nnoitra is that who threatened you earlier. Grimmjow is his roommate."

"Oh," Shinji said. "And you think this Grimmjow is hot?"

"I never said that," Ichigo sputtered.

Shinji snickered and the two spent the rest of the night celebrating their new found freedom.

* * *

Ichigo woke up and didn't know where he was. For once, it was quiet. His psychotic father hadn't tried to kick him awake, his old bed wasn't creaking, and he couldn't hear his sisters' girlish chatter as they prepared for school. Then, he remembered. It was the beginning of the fall term and he was officially free. Free from high school, free from his crazy _family_ and free from any other constraints you could possibly think of. He grinned to himself in the bed. It wasn't everyday you saw Ichigo smiling but it also wasn't everyday that a young man went to college and rented his own apartment. Still grinning, Ichigo got up and made his way to the bathroom. Once there he stepped over Shinji's discarded clothes. Staring in the mirror it hit him suddenly. He was his own man now. He let out an excited yell.

"Yes! Finally!"

Through the wall came a muffled, "Shut the hell up!" From his next door neighbor.

Ichigo scowled at the wall. Well, nothing was perfect. He began to get ready for his first day at college. He could see that Shinji had already gotten up and left, presumably for coffee since there was no food in the apartment. Ichigo showered, shaved, and dressed and by the time he was finished Shinji had come back. His flamboyantly gay friend did indeed have coffee and doughnuts too.

"Hey sleepy head. I brought enough for the neighbors too. Let's go over now."

Ichigo scowled. "I don't think that's a good idea." But Shinji either didn't hear him or didn't care and was already out of the door.

_'This isn't going to end well' _he thought. He could hear the shouting already. He ran outside to see Shinji cowering against the wall as Grimmjow ranted at him.

"What the fuck?! It's seven in the mornin'. Damn freshmen!"

Ichigo was immediately alarmed. When Grimmjow was angry he was _scary_.

"Hey, hey, let's all just calm down for a second, ok?!"

Grimmjow whirled around and stared at Ichigo, breathing hard. He ran a hand through his hair, tousling it further. He already had a major case of bed head and he was standing in the hallway in only a wife beater and boxers. Nnoitra strolled out of the apartment, similarly dressed.

"Yeah, Grimm, let's calm down." Nnoitra mumbled, sleep gumming up his eyes. "What's all this noise?"

"Okay, I'm calm," Grimmjow barked.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but accepted the statement. "We were just bringing you guys breakfast. No need to freak out."

Grimmjow nodded and gestured towards the door, an invitation. Shinji cautiously got up and followed him in, as did Ichigo. He walked in further and put the food down but dropped one so he bent over to reach it. Grimmjow scrubbed his face with his hands and looked at Nnoitra who was still standing outside.

"What are you doin' out there?"

Nnoitra grinned lewdly. "Just admirin' the view."

"The view of what?!" Shinji squacked, hands going to cover his butt.

They all laughed and sat down for breakfast.

"Free food, alright! I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship", Nnoitra exclaimed.

* * *

A/N Here's the 1st chapter of 'Boy Meets Boy'. I really liked it and I hope you like it too. Please R&R it would mean so much to me XD


End file.
